Words in the Wind
by TDWidow
Summary: While having to deal with everything in her life on the Hellmouth, Buffy's only escape becomes writing to a friend of Giles', far away locked in a horrible prison in England. BtVS/HP *OotP Spoilers* *COMPLETE*
1. The Master

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Hey everyone! I love Buffy crossovers, so I decided to write one. This is one letter per season and each season directly correlates with each Harry Potter book (like Season one matches Sorcerer's Stone, Season two with Chamber of Secrets, etc.) There will be spoilers for Order of the Phoenix later in the story.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy. Too bad, but oh well.

Dear Sirius,

My name is Buffy Summers. I know we've never met, but I feel like I've known you for a long time. Rupert Giles is my Watcher now and he recommended that I write to you. I know you're in some kind of prison or something, but Giles assured me that you'd still get this.

I guess…well, I don't know really why I'm writing this. Giles told me to write whenever I got scared. He said it would help and that you were a good person to go to. Well, I'm scared now.

Giles…he found a prophecy about me saying that I'd face the Master and that I would die. I'm only 16…I've got my whole life ahead of me! Well, my whole life as the Slayer that is. Not that _that_ holds much promise, but…Sirius, I don't want to die! I don't care about my duty to the world. I don't want to die.

I'm sorry to pour all of this on you. But somewhere deep down, I feel that you can understand this. Or I dunno, maybe you have no idea and think I'm just nuts. Either way, even writing this makes me feel better, at least a little.

So, I hope this letter finds you ok, you know, besides being in prison and stuff. I hope I'll get a chance to write to you again soon. After all, prophecies _could_ be wrong…

Sincerely,

Buffy

Sirius Black quickly buried the letter in his filthy, tattered robes. Regardless of the dementors prowling the corridors of Azkaban outside his cell, he was glowing. His old pal Ripper remembered him. And not only that, he was a Watcher now. _And_ he'd suggested to his own Slayer that she write to Sirius. Giles' faith in him gave him hope.

Hope was something he could use right now.


	2. Angelus

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This takes place after "Becoming Part 2" and towards the end of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. In Prisoner of Azkaban, it says Sirius has been in prison for 12 years. So, this being a year before that, I got 11 years.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own HP or BtVS. I just know a lot about them *wink*

**Basketball-slayer** I'm only planning on making this 5 chapters long. You'll see why by the end.

**Adb** I don't know if they'll ever meet…you'll just have to keep reading!

**Butterfly** All the chapters will be kind of short but yeah, the first one was really short.

**Lily Martin** Thanks *grin*

**Alex** I'm glad you like it!

**Destiny-ruler** No, I don't think I'm going to pair any Buffy characters with HP characters.

**Rosie** I don't know where I came up with the idea, but when I did, I really liked the idea of writing to Sirius too.

**Kiwi** There will be more, I promise!

**JuJuBee** Were you as upset with the end of OotP as I was?

**AlienSmile13** Thanks so much for the recommendation in your story! I'm only going up through 5 chapters cuz she's only written 5 books. You'll see where I'm going with this *wink*

**Thanks so much for reviewing, everyone!**

Dear Sirius,

Well, here I am again. I just realized that it's been an entire year since I wrote to you last. I'm really sorry about that…but as you can see, I didn't die! Well, actually, that's a lie. I fought the Master and I did die. But Xander and Angel brought me back and then I kicked the Master's sorry ass.

Angel. Yeah, I guess I didn't mention anything about him before. He's a vampire but was cursed with his soul after eating a Gypsy girl. Kind of a strange curse when you think about it. Anyway, Angel was the first boy I fell in love with. I know, vampire slayer/vampire…gotta love the irony, right? But he was good and kind and he helped us fight the forces of evil.

I don't know why I'm admitting all of this to you. I've only written you once before. I understand that you can't write back, due to being in Azka-whatsis or wherever, but like I said in the last letter, it makes me feel better.

So, here's my horrible part of this story. Angel and I were in love. Truly in love. So on my 17th birthday…we had sex. BIG mistake. See, the Gypsies left out one fun little part of that curse: if Angel ever felt "perfect happiness," even for a minute, he would lose his soul. And he did. He became Angelus again. I know Angelus hunted in Europe a lot, so I don't know if you've heard of him, but he's about as bad a vampire as they come.

I caused him to turn. My lover disappeared and the demon started killing people who I loved. But I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Then came Acathla.

Acathla, if he was awoken, would suck the world into Hell. Angelus thought it'd be fun to wake him up. I tried everything I could to stop him. My best friend Willow was trying to perform the Spell of Restoration even, hoping we could bring Angel back. She'd fit in well with you over there. Her magic's becoming really powerful.

Acathla woke up. I knew that I had to kill Angelus to send him and Acathla to Hell. I was just about to…but I guess I never gave Willow enough credit with her magic. She actually completed the Spell of Restoration and Angel came back to me. Figures. Killing him was the only way to stop Acathla. So I did.

I killed Angel. I killed my one true love! I didn't have a choice…it was either him or the world. But I loved him so much…Sirius, I don't know if I can live with myself. I can't believe I killed him.

To top it all off, I was expelled from high school and my mom kicked me out of the house. So I gave up. I quit. Right now I have an apartment in Los Angeles and I'm no longer the Slayer. I just can't do it anymore.

I'm sorry to hear that you're still in prison. Giles seemed to think that something might have happened and you'd be out by now.

Sincerely,

Buffy

Sirius was thrilled to hear from Buffy again. He hadn't heard a word since that first letter and was truly afraid that the Slayer had been killed. But it pained him greatly to hear of her turmoil.

More so, he was truly impressed to hear about her relationship with Angelus. He vaguely remembered the vampire segment of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Angelus being used as an example. Battling him must not have been an easy task.

More screams echoed through the grimy bars of Sirius' cell. After 11 years of daily horrific torment at the hands of the black-hooded Dementors, Azkaban was beginning to break down his defenses. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

Suddenly, something dawned on him. Giles! Giles had, somehow, been getting these letters into Azkaban to him. Nothing _ever_ got into Azkaban! If these two letters had gotten in unnoticed, as they seemed to have, maybe the security wasn't as impenetrable as everyone thought.

His resolve suddenly strengthened. He'd get out of Azkaban and exact his revenge if it was the last thing he'd do.


	3. The Mayor and Faith

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This letter is written by Buffy during "Graduation Day Part 2" after she outlines her plan to everyone else. Sirius is in hiding with Buckbeak.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own either…but there are a few characters from both canons that I wouldn't mind owning *cough*OzSpikeWeasleyTwinsOliver*cough* *innocent look*

**Sarah** I'm glad you like it! This is the middle chapter…unfortunately it's not that long.

**Wicca Chick** Here's an update for you! *grin*

**Svarra** You're pretty smart *wink* But who knows…I could have anything happen…

**Praying4faith** I have no idea how old Sirius is…he's probably as old as James and maybe James was in his 20's when Harry was born?

**Catlimere** He couldn't write back when he was in Azkaban but now that he's out, he will be.

**Lady Cinnibar** Thanks!

**Scarlett** Thanks! I like your author name…makes me think Gone with the Wind!

**Lily Martin** I'm sorry they're so short…season/book 4 is semi-long actually. This one's short tho…sorry!

**Black Rose** Yay updates! But there are only two chapters after this…that's kinda sad…

**Selene** Actually, it's all written. I just rotate the stories I'm posting and although I try to post every day, I'm not that good about it…*blushes* But I'm glad you like it so much!

**Kiwi** Nope, three more chapters to go!

**Dream*Kitty** I'm glad you reviewed! And I'm glad you like it too *grin*

**Thanks again to all who reviewed!**

Dear Sirius,

Retirement as a Slayer doesn't last that long. My stint in L.A. only lasted one summer. While I was there, I got sucked into a Hell dimension to save a bunch of teenagers. I guess it was then that I realized that demons would follow me and I'd have to fight them wherever I went. So I came home to Sunnydale.

So much has happened this year. I don't even know where to start. First I guess I should explain Slayer-lore so there's no confusion. A Slayer is called only when the Slayer before her dies. So, even though I was only dead for a few minutes, a new Slayer was called when the Master killed me. Her name was Kendra. She was a sweet foreign girl, but had a weak mind. She was killed by a vampire the night I killed Angel.

Then Faith shows up. She's the Slayer after Kendra. She was…a bad girl. That's the nicest way I can put it. She loved Slaying. Like, really loved it. But one night she went too far and killed a man. And then she just pretended it didn't happen. She didn't even care!

The Mayor of Sunnydale turned out to be evil. Then Faith joined him. Angel was brought back to life by some mystical force and was helping us until the Mayor sent Faith to poison him.

The only way to cure him was for him to drain the blood of a Slayer. Faith and I fought. I tried to kill her to bring her back for Angel to feed on, but I put her into an irreversible coma instead. So I let him feed on me.

He almost killed me, but in the end, we're both ok. Now all I have to worry about is the Mayor. On Graduation Day (which is tomorrow), he's going to ascend and become this huge snake demon thing. We have this plan that unifies all the students against him and ends with me blowing up the high school with him in it.

Imagine. Every kid's dream of blowing up their high school and all its homework too and I get to do it. And if it doesn't work, we all die. But at least we survived high school first.

Sincerely,

Buffy

A loud squawk echoed through the cave. Sirius looked up from Buffy's letter. "Shh Buckbeak!" The hippogriff looked back at him with pleading eyes. Sirius rolled his eyes and threw the creature a dead mouse to eat.

He'd done it. He'd finally escaped Azkaban and had his revenge on Peter. It pained him still to think of how the fourth Marauder had betrayed them to that scum Riddle. With a shock, he realized that Buffy was going through the same with this Faith girl.

And for the first time, Sirius felt useful to the Slayer. Provided she was still alive after the Ascension, at least he could offer some advice. He pulled out parchment and a quill.

"Dear Buffy…"


	4. Adam

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This one is written during "Primeval" as they are preparing to storm the Initiative. Sirius has already fled to 12 Grimmauld Place.

**DISCLAIMER** As much as I wish I did, I don't own anyone *sad face*

**Lady Cinnibar** No, I'm not changing it. I guess Sirius' revenge was just to expose Peter and make him flee.

**Selene** Well, I'm glad you like it so much! Unfortunately, there will only be one letter after this one, then the story's theme song, which really doesn't have much to do with the plot.

**Chilli BB** Glad you like it!

**L Moonshade** Here's some more for you!

**Wicca Chick** I'm trying to be better about updating, so here's the newest chapter! Hope you didn't have to wait that long.

**Kiwi** Thanks =)

**Scarlett** I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**The Queen of Snape** HP and BtVS are two of my favorite things too! Those and LotR *grin*

**Lily Martin** Well, here's more for you *wink*

**Magicks and Vengeance** Thanks!

**AliasForever** Yes, he's writing back. He would have written back sooner, but he was in Azkaban and couldn't.

**AlienSmile13** It's ok, I know that there are other sites besides ff.net. When are you updating your HP story btw?

**Black Rose** You actually never find out what Sirius writes to Buffy. I'm leaving that up to the imagination.

**I love you all who reviewed, thank you!**

Dear Sirius,

I'm back again. Thanks for writing back last time! Congrats on breaking out of prison too. It really helped what you said about Faith. She sounds a little like you friend but she's not weak-minded, just crazy. Update: the Ascension happened just as planned. The Mayor became this huge snake just like we thought and I blew him up. It was really awesome to see everyone in the Senior Class join and fight together.

Angel left me right after the battle. He moved to L.A. Says it was for my own good cuz of the whole temptation/curse thing but it still hurt.

I started college this year. UC Sunnydale baby. At first it was tough, but together we all go through the hard stuff. Our friend Oz (Willow's boyfriend) left town. It left Will devastated. But, he was a werewolf and had a lot of issues about that he needed to work out. He came back once but Willow had then met and fallen in love with a woman. Who knew?

Anyway, I met a new guy. His name is Riley. He's great! Smart, strong, brave. But leave it to me to fall for a guy who's part of an evil military monster squad.  I found out about them (the Initiative) and at first it was cool. Boyfriend going to work with me just like old times.

But the Initiative is evil. Of course. Riley and I figured that out when his boss was killed. She was killed by this part demon, part robot, part human creature that she'd created herself. She called him Adam.

Adam was not only strong but smart, too. He managed to start horrible arguments between me and my friends. So bad that I was about to go into the Initiative and face him alone. See, Adam has this plan to lock all the Initiative soldiers in its facility along with all the demons that they've captured. They'll all kill each other and Adam can use their body parts to make an army just like him.

We were smarter than him, though. We figured out that Adam was playing us. So we came up with a plan. To kill Adam we needed to have someone with Slayer-strength, very powerful magic, and fluency in Sumerian to get very close to him. I have the strength, Willow the magic, and Giles speaks Sumerian. Tonight, we're storming the Initiative and Willow, Xander, and Giles are going to combine their essences into me. Pretty neat, huh?

As always, we could very easily die doing this. Wish me luck.

Sincerely,

Buffy

Sirius leaned back in the easy chair in his living room. Being back at 12 Grimmauld Place after so many years in Azkaban and the cave last year was equal parts comforting and strange. The company was also greatly appreciated. Being around normal people who believed in his innocence was wonderful.

With each letter, Sirius became more and more impressed with the Slayer's battle experiences. Now she was taking on the military?

"What's that Sirius?" Remus Lupin walked into the room.

"Another letter from Buffy."

"The Vampire Slayer?"

"Very good, Moony." Sirius grinned. Using the old Marauder nicknames made him feel more comfortable.

"Well?" Remus looked at his old friend expectantly. "How's she doing?"

"Fighting an evil government demon-catching organization."

"That's nice."

Sirius' eyes lit up with an idea. "She could be a help to us! With Dumbledore reforming the Order, a vampire slayer could be very useful."

Remus looked doubtful. "She's a Muggle, even if she is the Slayer."

"I know." Something clicked in Sirius' memory and he rifled through Buffy's other letters. "Here!" He pointed to the page.

"My best friend Willow was trying to perform the Spell of Restoration even, hoping we could bring Angel back. She'd fit in well with you over there. Her magic's becoming really powerful." Remus read. He looked back to Sirius. "Her best friend's a witch?" Sirius nodded.

"She successfully performed an ancient Gypsy curse and that was two years ago! Plus, you remember Rupert Giles?" Remus nodded. "He's Buffy's Watcher! And Willow's the one who was dating a werewolf," Sirius added with a wink.

"I like the girl already!" Remus, part-time werewolf, chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. Sirius was quivering like the giant shaggy dog that Remus knew was inside him. "Alright. She sounds a though she could hold her own. But ask Dumbledore first."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ask Dumbledore's permission. It feels like we're right back at Hogwarts!"

"I wish we were." Remus' voice was suddenly soft and sad. Images of them, the Marauders, flashed through his mind. Of James' unruly black hair and of Peter desperately trying to match Sirius and James as troublemakers.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "We can only move forward," Sirius said. He'd already started his letters.


	5. Glory

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sadly, this is the last chapter. Read chapter 6 for the story's theme song and thank you all for reading!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anything except these letters.

**Wicca Chick** Here you go! Unfortunately this is the last chapter *tear*

**Kiwi3** I like that quote too. I think it shows how different Sirius is after Azkaban.

**Sarah** Thanks!

**Selene14** I've thought about a sequel, but this may be one of those fics that would be ruined by a sequel…I'm not sure.

**AlienSmile13** Ewww…writers block…that sucks!

**Jujubee1** *sigh* I wish I could change it! Poor Sirius…

**HardyGXtreme** There is no shipper…at least I don't think so. Hmm.

**JV** No, Buffy and Sirius will not be paired.

**Lanfear1** I hate most of book five! I want to kill it just for killing him.

**Butterfly** Sorry, ff.net ate your review! But I have review alert, so I got it in my email…yay! Buffy and Sirius will not meet face to face, at least not in the story. But who's to say what will happen…other places.

**Otaku** Sadly, this is the last continuation…no more chapters after this *sniff*

**Tiglet** This is what I understand from "Primeval." Now, this information is taken directly from the shooting script. Giles, Willow, and Xander called upon the _power_ of the Slayer in order to combine themselves into "the vessel" aka Buffy. Then, in "Restless," the spirit of the First Slayer was insulted by their spell and returned to attack them. So yes, they did combine their essences into Buffy.

**Scarlett3** This unfortunately, is all that's left. *sniff*

**Thank you for reviewing and thank you all for reading! I wish I could write more, but the muses say no. So thank you again and I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

Dear Sirius,

This year has been Hell. That's all I can say. In the grand scheme of things, my personal problems aren't that big but I don't think I can deal with it. My mother got sick early in the fall. They found out she had a brain tumor. Around the same time, my boyfriend Riley left me and rejoined the military. He was my strength and he left me when I needed him most.

They operated on my mom and everyone thought that she'd be okay. They all thought wrong. She died from a complication of the surgery.

I'm so lost without her. I had to care for my little sister Dawn all by myself and protect her. See, my sister isn't really my sister. She didn't even exist until about a year ago. She is the Key. That is, the Key to interdimensional portals between our world and Hell.

This is where Glory comes in. Glory, or Glorificus, is a Hell God. Seriously. She got kicked out of her Hell dimension and the only way she could get back was with the Key. These monks who were protecting the Key made it into human form and made her my sister. They built all of our memories so that we wouldn't know, but eventually we found out.

Glory's been after Dawn for months. And she finally got her. I let Glory take my sister out from under my nose! She's going to use Dawn to open the portal and Hell will literally break loose. The way she opens the portal is to bleed Dawn and it only closes when she's dead.

So now comes my choice. If I'm too late and Glory starts her ritual, I have to kill my sister to save the world. How do I do that? How do I make that choice? After all I've lost, I can't kill Dawn too.

With any luck, that won't happen. But luck hasn't really been on my side this year.

I got your last letter. Giles filled me in more about your problem with this guy Voldemort and his power trip. Well as soon as Glory is finished, Giles, Willow, and I are on the next flight over to help. Willow's become such a powerful witch…even if this guy's a Dark Wizard, she'll have no problem holding her own in battle. She's been with me through everything. And if I can take on the Master Vampire, Angelus ending the world, a giant snake demon eating my high school, a super Frankenstein robot thing plus the entire military AND a Hell God herself, I think I might be able to help a little.

Sincerely,

Buffy

Remus Lupin read Buffy's words fondly. 'She really will make a good addition to the Order,' he thought. He was about to put the letter back in the envelope when a small, folded up section of newspaper fell out.

He smoothed it out to see a Muggle photograph of a pretty blonde girl on the page. 'Buffy?' he asked himself. Sure enough, the name in bold read, "Buffy Anne Summers." Remus began to read the article, presumably about her, when he stopped short. Realization has struck him. It was an obituary.

He skimmed it, reading the story he knew to be "normalized." She must have fallen in the battle with Glory. The Vampire Slayer was dead.

Sirius had never seen a picture of Buffy. He never knew what she looked like. "Here she is, Padfoot."

Remus wiped away a stray tear as he laid the letter and news clipping on an end table in 12 Grimmauld Place. A living wizard photograph of Sirius smiled down onto Buffy's picture and words. The paper nearly covered the caption below him.

"Sirius Black, In Memory."


End file.
